


What is Love?

by Itachi-Uchiha-lover (TheAssassinLover)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, old, post from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: Shikamaru never knew what love was that is until Ino taught him.





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Old story from 2011 originally posted on fanfiction.net. Just moved here for archiving purposes.

The lazy boy never knew too much about love, just what he saw from fangirls, and that wasn't very motivating for him to get into a relationship. He yawned looking at the clouds. 'Clouds,' He thought. 'I wish I could be like them, so carefree and just floating along at their own pace.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice yelling "Shikamaru!" He turned to see his blond teammate Ino Yamanaka. He groaned to himself she was so annoying!

It had been three years since then, and Ino had grown up along with Shikamaru who was more mature now as well.

"Hi Shikamaru!" The blond yelled from the flower shop her family owned.

He waved a hand behind him before speeding up a bit, blood flowing to his face. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but he was sure of one thing, he could no longer look at his teammate without this odd feeling in his chest.

Several weeks later they had a mission, while the rest of the team was asleep Shikamaru and Ino sat awake.

"Hey Ino," Shikamaru said, she looked at him. "How can you tell if you like someone?"

Her eyes widened at the question but then she answered, "Well, you usually feel happy and content around them, you might also get butterflies but that normally only happens with girls. Another thing is a tugging in your chest, why?"

"No reason." He said a little too quickly. He felt his face heat up. "I-it's just, I…Ino I think I like you, a lot." She stared at him wide-eyed before smiling.

"Well I," She blushed recognizing the butterflies in her stomach. "I like you too."

Shikamaru smiled before leaning forward and softly kissing her. Shikamaru hadn't known what love was before, but he had a good idea now. And it was all thanks to his no longer annoying teammate.


End file.
